Something In The Dark
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: The team investagates a haunted house, they have to stay for two weeks to see why people keep dissaperaing once they spend the night in the area. few of the members think it s a parnk, are they about to shown that the dark is the scariest place in the world? mini- fic
1. Day 1 in the house

**A/N: This is a small fanfic about how the team goes to a haunted house his is everyone from season 1 . It should only be like a few chapters like 4 or 5 but I hope you like it. I got it from this scary movie I`m scared to go into my closet now…**

"So fill me in where are we going and why are we going there?" Roy asked. He sat in the back of the bio ship with the rest of young justice. Robin spun in his seat to face him, "In the last year over fourteen teens have died or gone crazy in a house that's now being nicknamed the Haunted house."

Roy bit the side of his check, "So, we`re investigating a murder house, are you sure this isn't a prank?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, but you didn't see the pictures from the police files." Everyone on the ship shuttered. Roy licked his lips and sighed. The past year had been hard on the team, Robin and Kaldur mostly. They two struggled to keep calm and keep sanity as they both stayed up late nights sometimes not even sleeping for three or four days at a time. Everyone could see they were working hard on what the Justice League had done in those sixteen hours but no one could figure it out, it was all guesses.

"Were here." Megan stated. The ship slowly descended and was only a few feet from the ground. On their way out they grabbed each of their own duffel bag and jumped to the soft forest floor below. They looked around the forest, the trees were tall and leafless and they held a black brownish color.

Conner shuddered, "Let`s get this over with."

They walked up the dirt path to a white house, it`s paint was old and chipped, the windows were foggy and barely see threw, the two story house looked like a normal abandoned creepy house. Wally frowned at it, "Do we really have to stay here for two weeks?"

The team nodded absently and Robin smiled suddenly, "Come on it won't be so bad, maybe it is just a prank." He walked coolly to the house and pulled the back screen door open and broke open the locked door walking into the house.

Roy followed behind closely and the rest came behind the two reluctantly. Robin wasn't in the halls and the slight creek above them told them he was upstairs.

"Hey guys," Robin walked out of the kitchen holding a box of cereal. "This place isn't so bad."

Wally`s eyes got wide, "But I thought you were…"

Zatanna shrugged, "Maybe mice." She suggested Artemis`s face contorted, "Eww."

Wally snatched the box from Robin`s hands and Robin glared behind his sun glasses. He raised his eyes to the others, "Why are you guys in your costumes?"

Roy tilted his head, "Because this is a mission."

Robin smiled and walked to the living room the others followed, as their over confident friend laid out on the broken sofa. "Relax a little, isn't it obvious?" he said pulling his arms behind his head. Megan put her hands on her hips, "What's obvious?"

He smiled as Wally sat in the arm chair, "There is no haunted house, and the League sent us here to relax."

Everyone looked around the greyish white room, the wind howled outside making a creaking noise echo through the house. Megan smiled, "Yeah they sent us _here_ to relax."

Anyway those who had their suits on went to go change and Artemis went upstairs closing the bathroom door behind her and locked it. She threw the duffel bag to the floor and sighed pulling her mask off and throwing it into the bag. Artemis turned on the sink and splashed her face with the cool liquid. She looked back in the mirror and screamed. Instead of the clear water dripping down her face it with thick, dark scarlet liquid, blood. She heard someone run into the door but she was too occupied on her face to see the door bust open breaking the lock and Wally, Conner and Megan rushed in. They were red faced and they looked around the room.

"What happened?" Wally yelled in shook. "Why were you screaming?"

Artemis looked back to the mirror and saw the blood had changed back to water. She took a few steps back looking at her face then back at the others who were still wait of and explanation. "Thought… thought I saw something."

Conner and Megan nodded their faces going back to their regular color and they left the small bath room, but Wally saw past his girlfriend and knew she was shaken up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room grabbing her duffel bag.

Meanwhile they others were down stairs rolling out their sleeping bags. Zatanna laid on hers, "I`ll take first watch, but I don't see any reason to, this place is fine, just a little old."

"Thank you!" Robin said warping his arm around his girlfriend`s waist and kissing her check, "at least someone`s on my side."

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, "I`d say I`m on your side but I`m afraid you`ll kiss me to."

Dick threw a pillow roughly at Roy, "You wish!"

Kaldur chuckled at his team closing his book while rolling his eyes.

Finally everyone got settled for bed and Zatanna lit a lantern. Artemis gazed at her friend, her face a little pale, "You don't have to stay up alone."

Zatanna smiled sympathetically, "I`ve dealt with ghost before, be sides I don't really think there's anything wrong here."

Artemis shrugged and laid down to sleep. The night was long and within an hour Zatanna was rubbing her eyes, she wasn't like Kaldur or Dick, she couldn't stay up for days at a time. She got up and decided to take a walk. It would make the night go by faster. She stepped into her Nike shoes and walked around the house. It was kind of creepy but she wasn't scared, there was no reason to be. She headed up stairs, the others had refused to go up into the other rooms after what Artemis told them but she didn't believe in the walking undead, despite what she was brought up into.

She turned to the bathroom and flipped the light on. This is where Artemis had freaked out. Zatanna was about to leave went she saw Artemis`s mask on the tile floor. She bent over and picked it up and then turned the light out walking back down stairs. Completely unaware of the fact there was someone watching her from the dark.

**A/N: What do you think? **


	2. A Robins nighmare

"**See?" **Zatanna smiled sitting on the couch with Dick and Roy, "I didn't see, hear, smell or feel anything."

Roy looked to Kaldur, Megan, Conner, Artemis, and Wally. The five people who believed in this haunted house. Robin was sure Kaldur was just siding with the others to keep an even playing field but it wasn't necessary.

Artemis folded her arms over her chest, "Okay."

Roy stood up and sighed, "If there`s nothing here let's look around and see what has all these teens so freaked when they come here."

Kaldur smiled, "Maybe we should go and talk to some people we passed a town not for off."

Robin stood up, "Good Idea, we`ll hold up the fort."

The four team members left quickly leaving the four nonbelievers in the hallway. Roy suddenly coughed, "It`s cold!"

Robin felt the slight nip in the air also, "I think there`s a burner down stairs. I`ll go check it out." Robin headed down stairs feeling his fingers grow cold. Cold, the basement was dark and cold, he flipped the light on but nothing happened, oh well. He walked down the steps that creaked under the weight. His hands reached for the stair.

Suddenly something shot out of the dark and grabbed his hand and he lost his footing falling down the stairs. A strong, ice cold hand covered his mouth and he cried out in pain as he hit the cement floor. He heard slight voices mutter something in his ear but it was too high pitched and sounded like more than one. Dick struggled against the persons grip and his mouth got free, but something hit his leg, it was heavy and he looked down to see three dead bodies, "AGH!" he yelled in surprise. There were thuds upstairs and the lights came one.

"Robin!" Roy and Zatanna yelled running down the stairs to help him, Dick pushed Roy away as he tried to help him and Dick looked at what was three dead bodies was an empty book case covering half his body. He must have looked like he saw a ghost because Zatanna grabbed his hand tightly as Roy and her helped lift the book case off of him. They helped carry him up the stairs and he limped onto the sofa.

Zatanna looked at his leg, black and purple bruises were already starting to appear. She said a quick incantation that made them disappear but the pain was still there, she held his hand tightly and he winched. Roy and Zatanna watched as he pulled back his sleeve to show a blue bruise in the shape of a hand print.

He quickly pulled his sleeve back down, "Probably fell wrong." He reassured. The room became quiet even the squeaking stopped.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

All three of them jumped and rushed to the door opening with wide eyes, there five team mate smiled at them and walked in, Wally patted Dick on the back and Dick winched the pain in his legs coming back. "Having fun?" Wally asked.

"Shut up." Dick growled. They went to the living room and sat on the floor in a circle.

"So what`d you find out?" Zatanna asked.

Kaldur bit the inside of his cheek and shared a look with the other three people that with him. "We learned…"

"Nothing!" Conner growled, "We found nothing!"

Megan looked to the floor, "Well not exactly, but everyone's point of view was different."

Wally nodded, "First it was the dead bodies in the basement, then the nightmares, or the injuries, the writing on the walls, seeing people that were supposed to be dead, seeing someone you don't know, being locked inside, friends killing friends, and the hallucinations."

"Wow. Do you think people are making this up?" Zatanna asked, Wally smiled and leaned forward, "Switching sides are you?"

She looked at Dick frowning and he shook his head slowly. They all caught it and Kaldur frowned at Dick, "What?"

Dick looked around at his friends the showed his wrist pulling back his sleeve, the people around him gasped at the blue hand print around his wrist. The others looked around the house then back around to each other, Kaldur stiffened, "We will make it threw the two weeks, it`ll go away eventually."

They nodded and looked out the window, Conner was the one to say something, "The sun`s going down."

Megan bit her lip, "Who`s staying up?"

"I am." Dick growled. They all were taken aback and he smiled. "I`m not scared of some ghost!" They laughed lightly but they knew each and every one of them was a little nervous. Finally the sun went down and one by one everyone fell asleep.

Dick headed upstairs, he wasn't scared! He walked through the dark halls his shoes squeaking on the wooden floors. He went to the back room and opened the door. He was surprised to see the light was on. He walked onto the room and suddenly the door closed behind him. He spun around his heart thudded so hard in his chest he thought it would burst out. Dick let out a sigh of relief when he saw Zee standing in front of the door a slight smile on her face.

"Zee, I thought you went to sleep?" he said taking a few steps forward; she didn't respond she only took a step forward and wrapped her rams around his neck. Her cool lips met his and his hands found her waist. She deepened the kiss and his breath hitched as she bit his lower lip her hands leaving his neck, his grip on her waist tightened as she started to slide her hand up his hoodie. Dick opened his eyes for a moment then broke the kiss, he gasped and backed away, Zee`s face had rotted away and her eyes held a gray glazed over look, her arms were like bone.

Suddenly she lunged for him and he freaked, he grabbed a bird-a-rang that had fallen from his pocket the second she got close. Zee dropped to the floor blood pooling around her neck. Dick blinked as her skin turned back to its rosy peach color, but the blood around her neck was still there. Dick gasped and leaned down in front of her, "Zee." He whispered. He picked her up and held her limp body in his arms. He felt the blood slid down his hands. "No, no, no, no, no. Zee, wake up, Zee!"

"Robin!"

He jumped up his eyes flinging open to see his friends starting at him; he looked around and saw he was in the living room. Sweat dripped from him hair and chin and he lunged for Zee hugging her tightly. She rubbed his back as he tried to drive the memories from his mind. "So…So real."

A/N: Expect another chapter sometime today!


	3. You look like you saw a ghost

**A/N: Please review I really want to know what you think about this story…**

Kaldur looked over at Robin who was fast asleep in the sofa his head hidden by his wet locks of hair. The other night was terrifying. They all woke up to horrible flesh ripping sounds and found Robin`s bird-a-rang had ripped through the sofa and their friend was in the middle of a seizer. He had woken up only minutes later grabbing Zee like a life line. They thought he had gone crazy for a moment.

Kaldur sighed looking over his files, everyone else except him and Conner had fallen into a nightmare disturbed sleep.

"I don't know what`s wrong here." Kaldur frowned at Conner, "Artemis and Zatanna both had encounters with a ghost before they said she was still here for her murderer, but we have met no friendly ghost or a murderer."

"Yeah, just random made up guesses from random kids," Conner said looking at a paper that was probably years old. "Most were either high off their asses or drunk."

"Indeed." Kaldur stated looking at the note book. "Here it states from a boy named Randy that his first night here was fine then the next day he started to hallucinate and go into a state of shook and…" Kaldur closed the book and Conner looked up, "What?"

"He, he butchered his friends." Kaldur said. "There was a picture."

"What happened to the kid, we might be able to talk to him." Conner suggested hopefully, Kaldur shook his head, "He committed suicide in this house right after words, he wrote only a few choice words on the wall."

"Ok," Conner said, "What were they?"

"The voices made him do it."

"I don't think any of us have heard any voices, so far only Robin and Artemis have suffered the consequences." Kaldur stated throwing the book on to the floor. Conner blinked a troubled look on his face, "So who`s next?"

Kaldur`s only reply was silence as he took a deep breath. His eyes drifted over to the duffel bags, all there equipment all their weapons, were there. He stood up feeling Conner's eyes on him as he grabbed the bags and walked outside. Conner raced after him, "what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of these," he stated, "If what is in that book is true we don't not want to give what we are after a fighting edge."

"Then give it to me if you want to get rid of it." Conner smiled, Kaldur handed three bags to Conner who took a step back and threw them with as much strength possible, and they landed in the middle of the lake with a loud splash. Once all the bags were disposed of they went back inside to see Artemis and Wally awake.

"Are you two alright?" Kaldur asked concerned, they looked up at him, but Artemis replied, "Never better."

He smiled and pulled the cooler over to them, "Have something to eat, it`ll help." They nodded and pulled out a box of cereal and ate it dry together. They paused in between bites hearing the house creek and moan in the wind.

"This place is freaky." Conner said eating a hand full of mini- Oreos. Wally looked over to Robin who was still asleep on the sofa, "Did he tell you what his dream was yet?" Conner and Kaldur shook their heads, "He has been asleep."

"Good." Wally said staring at Robin. Everyone looked at Wally who blinked a few times before looking dumb-founded, "I`m mean we don't need to scare anyone else."

"Agreed." They said together, after a few more minutes Megan, Roy and Zatanna woke up. Zatanna looked worriedly over at Robin, "When is he going to wake up?"

"Now." Robin said. He sat up blinking. He looked tired. Kaldur tilted his head, "How long have you been awake."

"Since my dream."

"But we saw you go to sleep?" Conner stated, Dick smiled, "I was awake but I didn't want to bother you guy, I was…in thought." Kaldur nodded, he would be to if he had a dream that would cause a seizer.

Dick grabbed the box of cereal from Wally`s hand and shoved some food in his mouth. "Do you care to tell us what went on in the dream?" Kaldur asked.

"No." Dick said, "The less I talk about it the quicker it goes away."

The room became silent and then Artemis stood up, "Well, let's split up, we have to look for answers and we won't find them in the living room."

The others nodded and Kaldur assigned partners, Conner and Megan, Him and Wally, Roy and Zatanna, Robin and Artemis. He sent Robin, Artemis, Roy and Zatanna down to the lake, somewhere far from the house. While him, Wally, Conner and Megan searched from the top floor to the bottom floor.

He and Wally were just heading back down stairs when they heard a small click. They slowly turned around to see two teen girls, there skin was faded and grey and their hair black as shadows, lines were visible on their cheeks to show tears had been spilt.

Wally and he took a step towards them, "We come in peace." Wally said softly. One of the girls bottom lip quivered and suddenly the door beside them flung open and they turned their head away from the girls then they looked back and saw they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sighed and looked at the murky water reflecting the trees, the dock was half torn apart and a small wooden boat lay in the middle of the lake. As far as they could see, there were no other houses by the lake. He stood and played with his bow. He had saved it before the others had thrown it away, he was sure Robin and Artemis had back up stuff as well.

He looked over at Dick who was standing on the dock looking it over. He looked ok now, in his opinion Dick and Artemis were just playing, because he didn't believe in ghost. He walked over to the dock and tested the sturdiness of it. "What do you think?" he asked Robin who tracked his fingers over the stained wood.

He pointed to a thin hole in the wood, "See that? That was from a hatchet or Ax, it probably explains the blood stains but the other side of the dock is crunched."

Roy took a step forward and felt his foot snag on a piece of wood, he fell hitting the water like it was concrete. He gasped for air but felt water enter his lungs the weed below him seemed to tangle around his feet as he struggled to get to the surface. Suddenly his eyes met another's and the boy drifted closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Leave."

He wasn't sure if he heard right but he punched out and the boy disappeared, something grabbed his waist and he struggled franticly as his head broke the surface and he was thrown onto the shore. Dick sputtered next to him and smiled, "Watch out the dock`s not stable."

Roy narrowed his eyes at him and the smile disappeared from his face, "You saw something didn't you?" he asked. Roy blinked then nodded taking in a deep breath maybe they weren't lying…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Artemis and Zatanna raced to the docks as Dick and Roy heaved on the shore, "What the hell! Are you trying to drown?" Artemis asked. Roy glared up at her a got to his feet. They quickly made their way up the dirt path.

"Wait." Zatanna said, she pointed to a shed in the distance, "Let's go check it out."

"Great, more scary places." Artemis sighed. They opened the shed door and saw it was full of yard equipment, old and rusty, probably been here forever. They looked at the tools and Zatanna grabbed the hatchet seeing the rust and dried blood covering it.

She let her hand go limp with the hatchet as she looked around, she felt the hatchet tug and looked down to see and a man tall and lanky standing next to her, he held the same hatchet in his hands, his face was hard and a small twelve o`clock shadow was spread on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but instead closed it at smiled at her.

She took a step back as his hand reached up towards her she clenched her teeth and her grip on the hatchet tightened. "Go away." She whispered her voice catching in her throat.

The man`s hand lightly brushed her throat and she looked away. the man`s fingers still brushed her throat and along her jaw line, "Og yawa, og yawa, og yawa." She muttered dropping the hatchet and covering her face with her hands like it was a scary movie she could gut look away from.

Suddenly Arms wrapped around her but they were warm and comforting, "Zee, calm down, you're Ok." She opened her eyes to see Robin, Roy and Artemis staring at her, she realized she was muttering an incantation. She took a deep breath. "Sorry." She muttered.

They headed back up to the house quietly not uttering a single word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how goes first?" Megan asked. They looked around at each other and Robin raised his hand, "I want to say that, these hallucinations, these things were seeing their not actually hurting us, I get hurt because of a book case not some ghost."

The team nodded, "What about you hand?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe I did something wrong, maybe we were doing something wrong." He said looking at his wrist witch was now starting to turn a yellowish blue color.

"I have something to say to." Wally said eating a chip, "Me and Kaldur saw two teens in the hallway up stairs, they look terrified."

Kaldur nodded shivering slightly, "yes, they were."

Roy sighed, "I saw something to." He stated. Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I thought you didn't believe us." She stated.

"I didn't, until I fell in the lake, there was a boy, he, he told me to leave." Roy said his eyes distant as if remembering what had happened.

Megan tilted her head, "he wasn't hostile?" Roy shook his head, "I don't think so. Now that I think about it he seemed calmer that I was."

"Hmm," Conner said, "Terrified, calm, aggressive. What else?" he asked looking around the room, Zatanna looked up, "I-I saw something." She stated, they looked at her.

"He was a tall man, about mid-thirties or so, he just smiled at me then he tried to grab me. He had the hatchet in his hands." She stated looking away. Megan tilted her head, "Anything else?"

"He was wearing all black, I don't know if that helps though." Zatanna said.

"None of you guys could see him?" Wally asked the three people that were with Zatanna shook their heads. The team sighed and Kaldur blinked, "I`ll stay up tonight."

"Not alone." Wally stated, "After what happened to Robin, no way, I`m staying up to."

"Thank you." Kaldur said great fully. Everyone went to sleep closely to each other. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
